Beauty In The Breakdown
by samuraichikx
Summary: Liz's thoughts on fairy-tale endings to romances and how they pertain to her and Jack.


Fandom: 30 Rock

Characters: Jack,Liz; Liz/other

Prompt: Ham_Napkin; Unrequited Love; Let Go

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Tina owns the world, I own nothing!

Spoilers: Through Season 2

A/N: I'M SORRY!

Liz remembers almost every one of the romantic comedies she's seen. It's not that hard, considering the plots are all the same. Boy meets girl; girl and boy fall in love; boy and girl break up; boy and girl kiss in the rain and make up; boy and girl live happily ever after. Well, okay, not every romantic story is the same, there are slight variations.

The point is, she's seen enough of them to predict every possible outcome. There are even the unpredictable predictable ones, like in Star Wars. Where two people who initially hate each other fall in love regardless. It's sweet, sure, to fangirls who have nothing else to do on a Saturday Night or Valentines Day. She's had enough of those to have effectually moved on from hoping that something like that would ever happen to her.

She had thought about it, she had constantly thought about it. Constantly isn't the right word, because she never has any time. When she does have a free thought to philosophize about her life, sure, why not. Her relationship with Jack fits it perfectly. At first they hated each other, but because of what they've gone through they've become closer, practically BFFs, (Not the kind Tracy and Jack are. That's just...ew). They're similar in so many ways. The way that work is always their number one priority, the way that they can't hold a relationship together because of said obsession. Their stress eating habits, their strong-willed, independent spirits.

There's no denying that there has been a strong tension between them, whatever kind it may be. She would be lying if she hadn't ever teased the thought of being swept off of her feet by who she has come to call her best friend. If romantic comedies have taught her anything it would always just be a buildup to the final scene of the novel or movie in question, when suddenly the lust and passion for both individuals reaches a breaking point and explodes (metaphorically). It could be anywhere: the airport, in the rain outside someone's house, in an office. The latter is where she found herself today, still under the impression that everyone would be okay.

"This is so weird, the thought of never being able to see you again. It's like DC all over again, but this time you're definitely not coming back."

"That's the way the cookie crumbles, Lemon."

"That's a really lame metaphor, Jack."

"You and I both know that there is nothing that we can do about this Comcast deal, it's just business."

"I know...but still. It's gonna be weird not having you around to just...talk. I mean, remember the whole Dennis pregnancy thing?"

"I do."

"Well, as soon as I found out I rushed up here to talk to you even though I knew you weren't here. Like it was an instinct or something."

"Well, we've certainly come a long way. We both look to each other for advice, as friends do. Despite how blatantly superior my life advice to you may be at times."

"Thanks Jack."

"My point is, Lemon you have to act like the free market."

"What? Again with these metaphors!"

"As in you just have to adapt and go with the flow. Take life as it comes. It's not like I won't be a phone call away, we can still talk."

"It's just...not the same. I'm gonna miss coming up here just to see you."

"To be honest, Lemon. I will too."

There's a silence between them, sitting there on Jack's couch in his office. It's not awkward in any way, it's a comfortable silence, an understanding. In the movies this would be the part in which both friends confess their undying love to each other and share a passionate kiss. Boy would tuck a strand of hair behind girl's ear and caress her face lovingly, telling her how long he's been dying kiss her for (insert length of friendship or TV series here) and they would make amends, finding a way to make it all work.

They don't kiss, though. No romantic feelings are shared, if they are there, they remain dormant. As it had been for all those years, any sexual tension that may have existed was snuffed by fear of making the first move. They had some fun times together, but could never really work. They're different in all the right ways and similar in all the wrong ways. What would be the point of ruining the only best friendship either of them had ever had for one last dying hope that the other felt the same way? They were both too independent, especially on Jack's part: too proud to be left there wounded.

Instead, they get up from Jack's couch simultaneously, and hug. They share a hug any two friends would share, an ordinary hug. It's both and end and a beginning, a new chapter for both of their lives, as the river of time moves on without a care in the world which rocks it decides to erode.

Because there are no fairy tale endings, no happily ever afters. Contrary to what fiction always tries to tell us, sometimes what we really want never ends up happening. No amount of crying or excess romantic comedies can remedy that fact. Not every relationship can end like a series finale, sometimes no one can ever be a Ross and Rachel. The only thing to do when this happens, is just let go.

Liz realizes this while watching Return of The Jedi with box of donuts by her side. Essentially the same as she has always done. There are differences,however, such as the two floor apartment she now lives in, and the handsome, slightly nerdy lawyer Jack introduced to her before he left. Sometimes, we just have to let go, because sometimes there is beauty in the breakdown.

END


End file.
